pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Battle for the Oasis
"Battle for the Oasis" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Początkowe i końcowe tło misji Misja "Po drugiej stronie wypalonej Opłakanej Pustyni leży' pustynny raj, Oaza Heave Ho. Tylko że wszystkie sprawozdania mówią, iż jest ona zajęta przez Zigotonów!"'' ''thumb|Środkowe tło misji'''Jest to jedno z typowych, fabularnych starć z Zigotonami. Odróżnia się nieco większym niż zwykle znaczeniem fabularnym. Zigotońskimi siepaczami dowodzi wojownik klasy oficera, nieznaczący jak na razie Makoton. Bitwa toczy się o ważny grunt, oazę na pustyni, z której Pataponi chcą wyrzucić Zigotonów. Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Po pierwszym przejściu zastępuje ją misja Gong Returns. Fabuła Pataponom udało się całkowicie pokonać Pustynię Tamaran. Zigotoński posterunek został zniszczony, zaś niebezpieczna pustynna bestia zginęła. Jednak Patapolis wciąż zagrożone jest najazdami Zigotonów. Przekraczanie oddzielającej dwa terytoria pustyni umożliwia im oaza na pustkowiu. Aby zabezpieczyć stolicę trzeba zniszczyć położoną w Oazie Heave Ho Zigotońską bazę wojskową. Dopiero to uniemożliwi ich armiom dalekie wypady za pustynię. Taktyka *Misja ta jest dość prosta, walczy się na niej tylko z dość słabymi przeciwnikami. Jednak są oni dobrze ufortyfikowani. **Poza dużą ilością jednostek należy zadbać o dobre wyposażenie dla nich. *Makoton jest nieśmiertelny. Ma zbyt wiele Punktów Życia, aby dało się go zabić (bez używania oszustw zwiększających siłę żołnierzy). **Nie atakuje on jednak zbyt silnymi zdolnościami. Jego ataki są równie silne co normalnego piechura. **Nie trzeba się go zbytnio obawiać. *Do misji tej bardzo przyda się nowo odblokowana klasa jednostek: Kibapon. **Konnica szybko przebije się przez wrogich piechurów. *Należy trzymać Hatapona i walczących na dystans z dala od wrogów i ich umocnień. *Na terenie walki rośnie mnóstwo trawy. Można Podpalić ją Ognistą bronią, co będzie skuteczne przeciw wrogim piechurom i ich budowlom. **Można jednak w ten sposób Podpalić własne jednostki, zatem lepiej uważać z tą strategią. *Gdy wrogich jednostek robi się zbyt wiele, warto zacząć grać piosenkę obrony ChakaChaka, aby chronić się przed gradem ich ciosów. Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu dojdziemy do dużego muru, na którym stoi dwóch Yaritonów (Zigotońskich włóczników). Zdziwią się oni widokiem Pataponów... Pierwszy Yariton: ''Te śliskie oczka przekroczyły pustynię? Niemożliwe... Drugi Yariton: Pa... Pataponi! Za murem stoi wieża, którą obsadzają Yumitoni (Zigotońscy łucznicy). Zaledwie podejdziemy, wrogowie zaatakują. Yariton:'' C-Cooo?! Makoton miał rację cały czas?!'' Zaraz po rozpoczęciu podejdzie sam Makoton, dowódca Zigotonów. Nie stanowi on dużego zagrożenia, jego ataki są przeciętnie silne. Nie da się go jednak zabić.thumb|Makoton na czele Zigotonów Makoton: Oni już tu są? Gdy mur padnie... Makoton: Już niedługo! Yaritoni, Tatetoni, ruszać! Wówczas z wieży wyskoczy kilku Tatetonów (Zigotońskich Tateponów) i Yaritonów. Walka z nimi jest dość krótka (o ile trwa Szał), jednak wrodzy dystansowcy będą ciągle chować się za zaporami (takimi jak wieża). Za wieżą znajduje się sterta gruzu, a za nią kolejna wieża (broniona przez Yumitonów). Gdy pierwsza fortyfikacja runie Makoton wycofa się za następną.thumb|Typowe Zigotońskie umocnienia Makoton: Musimy utrzymać ich na dystans aż Generał Gong wróci! Gdy sterta gruzu zostanie zniszczona z wieży wyskoczą Yumitoni. Makoton: Niewiarygodne! Te oczka są potworami! Yumiton: Ponowny ogień! Warto wóczas podejść tuż pod wieżę. Wtedy wrodzy łucznicy będą strzelać ponad głowami Pataponów. Jeśli tylko wieża padnie, będzie można dobrać się do łuczników i szybko ich wyciąć. Gdy się to stanie... Makoton: Wszyscy ludzie, naprzód! Powstrzymać tych głupców! Na jego rozkaz z dwóch namiotów (za wieżą i stosem gruzu) wyskoczą Yumitoni. Dodatkowo nadejdą Yaritoni i Tatetoni. Altanki nie stanowią na szczęście dużej zasłony, zaś Yumitoni wysuną się naprzód. Walka będzie dość szybka (chyba, że będziemy ostrożnie grać ChakaChaka). Gdy cała armia Zigotonów zginie i pozostanie sam oficer... Makoton: Cholender! Giń! Giń!! Giń!!! Zostanie już sam, będzie chwilowo bronił stery ziemi, muru i altany na koniec. Po chwili jednak odejdzie, wycofując się z walki... Makoton (uciekając): Hrk! Pewnego... dnia... obiecuję... sprawię, że tego pożałujesz! Wówczas pozostanie tylko zniszczyć pozostałe przeszkody i minąć znacznik kończący misję. Rozmowy Po udanej misji nie czeka nas rozmówka z lady Meden. Powie co nieco, gdy nasuniemy na nią kamerkę: Meden: [[Wszechmogący|''Wszechmwielki (imię gracza)]]... Proszę, poprowadź nas do Krańca Świata.'' Cóżem możemy zrobić? Gong jest na nas wściekły za przejęcie oazy. Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła